1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin configuration, and more particularly to a pin configuration changing circuit, a base chip and a system in package including a pin configuration changing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in package (SIP) is related to a technology where two independent chips at the wafer level are integrated into a single package, thus the SIP can have merits in view of cost and size.
In the conventional SIP, various memories having different sizes can be connected to a base chip. When the various memories having different sizes are connected to the base chip, the various memories have different pin arrangements according to the memory size. Therefore, when the base chip supports a memory interface by using a fixed pin arrangement, a particular kind of a memory can be connected to the base chip without extra effort. However, when a different kind of a memory, which has a pin arrangement different from the supported kind of the memory, is connected to the base chip, the base chip has to include complicated wiring. Therefore, a size of a printed circuit board for the SIP is increased, and thus the cost of the SIP is increased.